


Help

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidentally prays to Cas while in the shower. Castiel arrives, finds out what's up, and wants to "help"</p>
<p>(attempt at smut/slash, but ended up with fluff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

“Cas…oh god, Cas,” Sam mumbled as he tightened the grip around his penis.  
Dean was asleep, so he only hoped he wasn’t caught. Not that it mattered, as Sam was thirty. He’s a fucking adult, he can jerk off in the shower if he wants.  
“Sam?”  
Shit.   
“Dean?” Sam asked.  
“No, it’s Cas.”  
“Um…what did you want?”  
“I came because you called.”  
“I didn’t call you.”  
“Yes you did,” Castiel said, “In whispered and hushed tones. I assumed you were in immediate danger, though you seem to be alright.”  
Dammit. How could Sam not know that he was accidentally praying to Cas.  
“Cas, where are you?”  
“In the bathroom.”  
Sam peeked out of the shower curtain to see the familiar angel.  
“Look, Cas,” He said, “It’s complicated.”  
“Complicated how?”  
“I wasn’t calling you because I was in danger. I wasn’t even meaning to call you. I was just…thinking…about you.”  
Sam winced.  
“Thinking about me?”  
“Yeah. Fantasizing,” Sam said, “I’m…sorry, Cas.”  
“Why would you be sorry?”  
“Isn’t it sinful or something to think about sex with an angel?”  
“Sam, are you wanting me to…have sex with you?”  
“When you put it like that, it sounds so awful.”  
“How do you do it, Sam?”  
“Didn’t you sleep with that one girl? You know, the one who turned out to be an angel.”  
“Yes, but…not with a male. And not in the shower…”  
“Okay, then get in.”  
Castiel removed everything but his underwear.  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I am self-conscious.”  
“Why?”  
“I am not very…Well…”  
“It’s fine, Cas,” Sam laughed, “I’m not picky.”  
The angel removed his underwear and stepped into the shower with Sam.  
“Give me your hand,” Sam said.  
Castiel put out his hand, which the hunter grabbed, and put around his own penis.  
“Rub gently up and down.”  
The angel obeyed, and listened to Sam’s surprised moaning.  
“Am I doing this wrong?” Castiel asked.  
“No,” Sam said, “No, it’s just…I’m not used to someone doing it to me. It’s been a while.”  
Castiel rubbed until Sam pushed the angel’s hands away.   
“Is…something supposed to happen?”  
“Don’t mock me, Cas.”  
“I wasn’t trying to mock you.”  
“I know,” Sam threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair, “Just…some of us…we can’t…I get really stressed and worried…”  
“Sam,” The angel shushed him, “Please don’t be upset. I will help you through this.”  
“Thanks, Cas. But that’s really not necessary.”  
“Of course it is. I wish to help you with your problem, Sam. And I would like to help you on a regular basis.”  
Sam blushed.  
“Is this your angel way of asking me out?”  
“Yes.”  
Sam laughed.  
“We’ll help each other then.”


End file.
